


Darkness

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [34]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Microfic, Nyctophobia, Prompt Fic, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Eiji worries that his fear of the dark will spoil his date, but Ash doesn’t mind.





	Darkness

“Ash, I am scared of the dark,” Eiji admits the moment Ash turns the lights out; he doesn’t want to ruin their date, but sitting in the living room in the dark to watch a movie gets his heart racing with fear.

He expects to get mocked (just like everyone when Eiji tells them he’s scared of the dark), but Ash simply flicks the lights back on, nods and says, “Okay, we can keep the lights on.”

And Eiji smiles and gives his wonderful understanding boyfriend a kiss, whispering, “Thank you.”


End file.
